The Song From My Heart
by TheWriter222
Summary: Apollo and Aphrodite have issued a competition between the Seven, including Nico and Reyna, to see who is the best singer. But, will this uncover Reyna's true feelings for a certain curly haired Repair Boy? Set after the war with Gaea. LEYNA FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! I am doing a singing competition sort of story! Yes I know I haven't finished my other one, but it will be finished, you just wait. Now, I hope the songs I've chosen are ok. I still need a song for Piper so suggestions are welcome. Um, what else, oh yes, this is a Leyna fic, so they will be our narrators. POV's will change every three songs so, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not an old man, and I am not a rich singer; all rights go to their respected people.**

* * *

**Reyna P.O.V**

Reyna was sitting with Chiron and Mr. D at the big table in Camp half-Blood. The Romans were visiting for a while, celebrating with their cousins after the war. As she ate, Reyna found her gaze always wandering back to the same curly haired figure at the Vul-Hephaestus table.

Leo Valdez. He had bombed her camp and nearly started WW3, but yet Reyna found herself fascinated by his crazy antics. After a few days, Reyna had found herself staying in his bunker, simply watching him work.

_I'll admit, _she said to herself, _he is admirable. Aways acting cheerful. _Reyna had learned about the repair boy's past while in his bunker. Slowly, but surely, Reyna was sharing her past with him too. Now, one could say that the two were tha best of friends.

Yet, Reyna founder herself wishing they were more, only to stop herself. She wasn't going to fall in love again only to have her heart broken. _But, Leo would't break my heart, _she found a part of her reasoning. In the end, Reyna found herself in a turmoil of mixed feelings. Little did she know that it was about to get worse.

As Reyna studied Leo, a golden flash, well, flashed in front of her table. Two figures appeared before her. A beautiful woman whose appearance kept changing, and a blond man with blue eyes that were simply gorgeous-Lady Aphrodite and Lord Apollo.

Chiron rose from his wheelchair, "Welcome, Lord and Lady. What can we thank for your appearance?"

Apollo grinned wickedly, "We are here to hold a competition," he began, addressing us all, "Would the following Demigods please come forward?"

Aphrodite pulled a list from her purse, and put on a pink pair of glasses, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Hazel," **(A/N I don't know her last name) **they all stood in the front of the pavilion.

"As well as," Apollo continued, "Nico di Angelo and Reyna." Reyna stood up shocked. She had believed it would only be the Seven, but she was wrong. They all stood in a line, nervous, wondering what they would have to do.

"You nine will be preforming the songs we assign you, that come from some part of your past or future," Aphrodite said, "and there is no changing songs or complaining."

"Ten competition will begin tomorrow at the campfire. You have until then to memorize your song," Apollo stated, then he grinned in such a way that made you wonder if you had a note tapped to your back, "and the votes will be cast by each of the Olympians as well as Hestia and Hades. So good luck."

"Here are your songs," Aphrodite said as she handed us a piece of paper with lyrics on it. Reyna looked her's over and groaned. _It just had to be from that part of her life, hadn't it. _

*line brake of cookies*

Reyna paced, it was the day of the contest. She had read and reread her lyrics to the point until she had memorized them, yet she was still nervous. Finally, it was time. The camps sat around the fire where a mike had been set up. The competitors sat in the front, pale, while the Olympians sat with their kids. Reyna was a wreck. Everyone was hear, even the Hunters! If she messed up, she'd be a laughing stock. _Calm,_ a voice said,_ be calm. It'll be fine. _

Apollo walked up to the mike, "Welcome everyone! I hope you are all comfortable, because they excitement begin with Percy Jackson!" The crowd cheered as Percy walked up to the stage.

"Hi, guys," Percy began, "I guess I'll be beginning the night with_ This is War _by 30 Seconds to Mars." The crowd cheered as the music began:

_A warning to the people,_

_The good and the evil,_

_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian,_

_The martyr, the victim,_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A warning to the prophet,_

_The liar, the honest,_

_This is war._

_To the leader, the pariah,_

_The victor, the messiah,_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_The war is won_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

Percy got a standing ovation. His voice was wonderful, and he sang with such passion, it was hard to believe that the song wasn't written by him. Apollo trotted up to Percy and patted him on the shoulder, "Let's hear it again for Percy Jackson!" Everyone cheered again.

As Percy sat down next to Annabeth, Aphrodite came up and introduced the next singer, "Alright, let's give it up for Jason Grace!"

Jason walked up to the mike and began, "Hey guys, I'm going to be singing _Lightning_ by Alex Goot" and he began:

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,_

_Baby girl please help me soothe,_

_Imma take you to the sun and the moon,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Yeah,_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning,_

_She'll make you believe anything she wants,_

_Make you think that you're the one,_

_She will keep you there,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_Oh I can't catch lightning,_

_Yeah,_

_I can't catch lightning,_

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girls up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,_

_Anticipating,_

_Chasing after things that you do,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating,_

_Chasing after things that you do,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh yeah,_

_No I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh no,_

_I can't catch lightning_

We all cheered for Jason as he sat down. "Next we have Annabeth Chase!" Apollo announced.

Annabeth sat on a stool put there for her and said, "I shall be singing _Somewhere Only We Know _by Max Schneider." The crowd roared as she sang:

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

We stood and clapped and cheered as Annabeth sat next to Percy. One camper shouted, "Camp Half-Blood Rules!" and we all laughed.

Apollo came up and announced there would be a small break before the next singer. Reyna sighed as she excited._ This would be a long night_, she reasoned.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading, now all you have to do is **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I see many of you have been checking out my story! So, I am happy to announce, here is the second chapter! Thank you for those who have favorited me. I really appreciate that. And a special thanks to ArtemisApollo97 for reviewing! I put the name of the songs in the story so you can look them up on Youtube if you'd like. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Um, I am thirteen and I am not a famous singer. **

* * *

**Leo P.O.V**

Leo mentally groaned as he sat next to Reyna during the break. He could sing, that he'd admit, but he just didn't want to sing _this_ song in particular. Jason Mraz was a great singer, don't get Leo wrong, but he reminded him of the times when Leo would be with his mom in the machine shop, listening to his songs on occasion.

Leo was jolted out of his reverie when Reyna's head snapped towards him. Leo hadn't noticed, but he had been staring at the brunette's braid, lost in thought.

"... staring at me, Leo?" Reyna asked, as if interrogating him.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking about my song," he replied lamely.

"You're nervous too?" she asked, more casually.

Leo stared onto her dark eyes, "Yeah, I am. It brings back painful memories."

Reyna turned straighter to look at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm a bright cheerful _Latino Santa's Elf_!" he half laughed.

Reyna studied him, her eyes boring deeply into his. Leo felt his palms grow clammy. Reyna understood him better than he'd like to admit. He had enjoyed those days they had spent in Bunker 9, simply enjoying each other's company. Leo was worried about how this contest might reveal some feelings he'd rather keep to himself about the praetor at the moment. Reyna looked away as she picked up her glass of water to drink from. Leo sighed.

"So," he began, "what is your song?"

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't know we were allowed to share them."

Leo grinned, "We're not, but who say we have to tell anyone else?"

Suddenly Aphrodite appeared, "Now, now lovebirds," Leo and Reyna gaped in shock at the 'lovebirds' statement, "I know you two share many things, but these songs are not to be revealed until later." And she disappeared.

Leo looked at Reyna nervously. Had she thought the same things he did, wondering if that meant what it really did?

Reyna laughed nervously, "So I guess that answers that question."

Leo paled. Which question? Whether he like her or not, or about the song, or what? "Leo! You zoned out! What are you so worried about? Does your songs reveal your true feelings about Piper?" she questioned, jokingly.

Leo laughed half heartedly, "Yeah. Ok. _Suurree_, Rey." Soon after, they were called back for the contest to resume. Leo sat with the other contestants. He leaned over and looked at Reyna. She gave him a reassuring smile. He leaned back and gulped, if he didn't die by the end of the night by anxiety, he would surely get killed by Reyna. Especially if his song expressed the feelings he had for the girl he was in love with.

"All right, guys," Apollo began as he bounded towards the mike, "lets get started with . . . Nico di Angelo!" The crowd cheered, as Nico paled.(Was that even possible?)

Nico walked up to the mike, "Uh, hi. Um, I will be singing _Bring Me to Life_ by, uh, Evanescence. **(A/N: imagine this in a lower key)**" The camps clapped as the music started.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

The crowd sat stunned. Nico paled again by the fire, which was a surprising shade of yellow. Then the clapping began. Nico could sing, and this song suited him fine. Nico calmed and returned to his natural shade of pale.

Apollo came up and sent Nico to his seat, "What a performance by Nico di Angelo! Let's give him another round of a applause!" Demigods clapped again as Nico reddened. "Now next up is Frank Zheng!"

Frank shuffled up, "I'll be singing _Its Time _by Imagine Dragons."

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Leo was stunned, _So the iguana can sing decently, _he thought. Aphrodite complemented him, and said, "Okay! Now before we brake again for snacks, let me introduce Hazel!"

Hazel walked up, "I guess I'll be singing _Clarity _by Zedd."

_High dive into frozen waves  
where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
And it's worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash  
Cause we both know how this ends  
our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

_walk on through a red parade  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground  
And makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave  
Cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you_

_Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

_...Why are you my remedy  
...Why are you my remedy_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

We clapped for Hazel who sat down next to a pale Frank who looked like he wanted to turn into a weasel there and then. Leo heard Hazel lean into and say, "Don't worry, it was about Sammy." Frank nodded and seemed to calm down. Leo hadn't though. After this, there were only three singers left: Piper, Reyna, and himself.

Leo slipped away during the break, and went to Bunker 9 to work off his nerves. Little did he know, he had a new shadow.

* * *

** So that's that. Um, just to let you know, I do have school, so I will try to update once a week, if not every two weeks, on the weekends(the only time I get to write :()**

**So, umm, wasn't there something I was gonna say?**

**Leo: I don't know. Was it something about me?**

**Oh, yes! Review if you love Leo, and review my first chapter if you hate Octavian!**

**~TW222 ;)**


	3. AN (Srry)

**Hey guys this is not an update, :(, but a reminder. If any of you have any suggestions for a song for Piper to sing, please either PM me or make your suggestion in your review. The more suggestions I get, the more likely I will update next week, because right now, I might not be bale too. So please help me! You guys are awesome!**

**~TW222**


	4. Chapter 3 (which is awesome)

**Hello people, its TheWriter222 here! This is a lucky update! The lucky winner who gave me the perfect song for Piper was MSPJO22! Congrats on choosing the perfect song for dear old Pipes! Thanks to every one who gave me their suggestions! Trust me I looked through all of them. SO here is the next chapter! It has drama and romance. I kinda suck at doing the romance scenes so enjoy what I ****_can _****do!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, neither am I any of these singers whose songs I have used. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Reyna P.O.V**

Reyna knew when she saw Leo head towards the woods, it was possible you wouldn't see him again for maybe three days. So she followed him into the woods to keep him from disappearing like he always does. They were a well ways in when Reyna revealed herself.

"You know you can't run every time your life doesn't go the way you plan."

Leo whipped around at the sound of her voice, hammer in hand. He relaxed a bit when he saw her.

"Rey, I wasn't running. I was going to get a cup of coffee from the one in the Bunker. The one here just doesn't do me any justice," Leo grinned that silly elfish grin.

"Leo," Reyna began, "you know as well as I do tha if you put one foot onto Bunker 9, you will be there for days. The contest begins again in thirty minutes. "

Leo squirmed under her stare. He gestured to a large rock near by so they could sit. They sat for several minutes in silence. Reyna waited, Leo sometimes needed several minutes to think of the right thing to say, contrary to popular belief. Finally he spoke quietly, "I-I just can't sing this song."

Reyna placed her hand on his, "Leo, I don't think any of us want to sing our songs, they-they remind us to much of a past we want to forget." Reyna thought about the time she loved Jason. It was a hopeless time, she knew he just couldn't be hers, especially when he came back with Piper. Her heart ached for so long after that day when she saw them, but she got better with the help of a certain son of Hephaestus.

"Rey, you stole the words right form my mouth," Leo stated. They looked at each other for a long time, not knowing they were leaning closer together. Finally, they were only a few inches form each other. Reyna felt Leo's warm breath near her face, and she breathed in the smells of oil grease and bronze. Leo was moving in when a scream was heard behind them.

Reyna shot up from the stone, Leo coming up next. There, standing three meters away, was Octavian. Reyna muttered something about Octavian always having the worst timing.

"Praetor! I realize we are allies with the Greeks, but this is too far!" Octavian began his rant, "An affair-"

"Octavian," Reyna cut him off, "what makes you think that it is any of your business what a Praetor's doing? And, in addition, why are you so concerned with my friendship with the Repair boy-" Leo scoffed, "and not Jason's affair with Piper?"

Octavian stuttered, "Rey-Reyna! You know as well as I do that Jason has never been really _Roman_ since he was taken."

"Why does that matter? Percy is Greek, and he was elected Praetor!" Reyna bursted out.

"The Romans were in desperate need of a leader, although why they didn't-" Octavian was cut off by Leo.

"All right! Why are you out here anyway?" Leo questioned the augur, who looked astonished that a lowly _Greek_ would speak to him.

"Oh, yes, _Reyna_, Apollo told me to inform you that the contest will resume in five minutes," he sent the statement to Reyna and walked away.

Reyna turned towards Leo, "We should get back. Sorry you had to listen to Octavian."

Leo grinned, "It's ok. You're right, he does have bad timing." Reyna felt her checks redden as Leo looked away. They walked back to the crowds just as they began to file into their seats.

Leo and Reyna sat next to Piper. She was so pale. Reyna saw Leo squeeze her hand and felt her anger bubble up again, but it simmered down as she saw that Piper really needed it. Reyna offered her a comforting smile. (they had gotten along during the weeks Reyna had been here-they were almost friends)

Apollo bounded up to the microphone, "All right guys! Lets get started agin with Piper McLean!"

The crowd cheered for her as she walked up. Piper cleared her throat and said, "I will be singing _Perfect_ by Pink. The clean version, not the dirty, cussing one." The music began:

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, Always second guessing  
Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me._

_You're so mean,  
When you talk, About yourself, You were wrong.  
Change the voices, In your head  
Make them like you Instead._

_So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me._

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
(Why do I do that?)_

_[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me._

_You're perfect, You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me_

The camps clapped and cheered. Piper had done a great job. Aphrodite congratulated her daughter and said, "Now its time for the one, the only ... Leo Valdez!"

Leo went up to the mike, took a deep breathe and said, "Hey guys! I will dedicate this song to my mom, who I hope is in a better place," he looked at Hades, who shrugged, "and now I shall sing _I am Yours_ by Jason Mraz." The camps clapped, excited for the performance.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
Our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

_Leo was, Leo was fantastic! _Reyna thought. _He could win this for sure. _Reyna gave Leo a winning smile as he cam down to his seat. The crowd was so loud, Reyna almost couldn't hear Apollo call her name. She took a deep breath and walked up to the mike. SHe looked into the sea of expecting eyes, until they landed on Leo's. He gave her his biggest grin, which was pretty big, and two thumbs up.

Reyna gulped, "Um," she cursed mentally, _stuttering, _"I will be singing Bluebird by Christina Perri." There was cheering and clapping, and the music began. Reyna lost herself in it:

_How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again  
Ba-ba-ba-ba_

_This little bluebird  
Came looking for you  
It said that I hadn't seen you  
In quite some time_

_This little bluebird  
She came looking again  
I said we weren't even friends  
She could have you_

_Don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie  
'Cause then I started to cry_

_This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest  
She swears that she may be better than all the rest  
I said, no, you've got it all wrong  
If he was something special I wouldn't have this song_

_And don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie  
'Cause then I started to cry_

_How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
And teach itself to start beating again  
Ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba_

_What if when she comes over  
I am in your arms?  
Taking all I want from you again_

_Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba-ba_

_How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again  
Ba-ba-ba-ba_

_How the hell does a broken heart  
Get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again  
Ba-ba-ba-ba, beating again, ba-ba-ba-ba_

_This little bluebird  
Don't come 'round here anymore  
So I went looking for her  
And I found you_

Reyna was mightily surprised when the camp erupted into cheers and shouting. She heard one or two wolf-whistles, which she suspected were from Leo. Her vision tunneled when she saw Leo grinning. She felt Apollo and Aphrodite next to her, and vaguely heard them congratulate her on her performance, but Reyna was captivated by Leo's blinding white teeth. She sat down and she returned to normal.

"The Olympians will now judge the performances," Apollo said, "The top three contestants will preform again tomorrow night. We will be back in five."

Reyna looked at Leo, "Do you think we'll have to sing again?" They said at the same time. It would have been amusing, if the situation wasn't so tense.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~TW222**


	5. Chapter 4 Leyna Feels!

**Hello, people! This chapie is kinda short, but it does include the top three performances. Next update will have the next three songs and then after that will be the winner and perhaps a special performance by the winner if you guys want it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan! I am not forty years old! **

* * *

**Leo P.O.V**

Reyna was amazing. Her song, her voice, her emotions, everything. Leo couldn't get any of it out of his head until Apollo made that announcement. Leo stared at Reyna for a moment.

"You were amazing you know," he pointed out. Leo couldn't tell if it were the lighting or ir Reyna was actually blushing.

"Thanks," she said, "you were great too."

Leo beamed. When Reyna gave out compliments, which wasn't often, they were very important to Leo; he kept them in a special pocket in his heart reserved for the great things Reyna had done for him, with him, and said to him. The campers were chatting away and some came to compliment Leo and Reyna, but Leo was locked onto Reyna's face. He studied every inch of it, like he did everyday; her obsidian eyes, her dark hair, the tan tone of her skin, the way her nose turned upward ever so slightly, and, especially, her natural red lips.

Leo was interrupted in his studies when Apollo came bounding in. When the other Olympians and campers sat, he began, "Ok, we have the top three singers in this envelope," he gestured to the envelope in his hand, "and I shall now open it." He opened the seal carefully, and pulled out the paper, "Ah. Here we are. First we have . . . Percy Jackson! Come on up!" Percy rose and walked to where Apollo stood. "Next we have . . . Leo Valdez!" Leo was shocked, but not as shocked as the next person to be called, "Last, but certainly not least, we have . . . Reyna!" Reyna's jaw nearly hit he ground. Leo, although, wasn't surprised. She was absolutely _amazing_ in his book.

Aphrodite came up next when Reyna stood next to Leo, "You guys have one day, like last time, to memorize your songs. And don't tell _anyone_!" She looked at Leo and Reyna. She whispered the songs in each of their ears, and when Leo heard his, he froze. Of course the goddess of love would choose the _one_ song that revealed his feelings for that _one_ special girl, the one who would_ never_ go for him, the one that he wouldn't give up on, _no matter what_.

* * *

** Me:** **Yay! Leyna feels!**

_**Leo and Reyna **_

_**Sitting in a tree**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **_

**Leo: Hey! I take offense to that! I think.**

**Reyna: You think?**

**Me: He guys! I ship you so don't get all worked up on nothing!**

**Both: Fine.**

**Me: Now wasn't there something I was going to say?**

**Reyna: Hmm, was it something about hating Octavian?**

**Me: No, I did that a few chapters ago.**

**Leo: Oo! Was it about the Argo 2?**

**Me Yes! Review if you think Festus is awesome!**

**Leo: Yes! Sí! Festus ****_is_**** awesome!**

**Me & Reyna: lol**


	6. Chapter 5 The final three!

**Hello! It's time for the final performances! I hope you guys like my song choices and enjoy my writing! **

**Disclaimer: I am no Rick Riordan, the characters belong to hime; and I am not the owner of any of these songs! So please don't sue!**

* * *

**Reyna P.O.V**

Reyna could _not_ believe what song she got. It was inhumane to make a person sing a song about their personal feelings. But then again, what did Reyna expect from the goddess of _love_? Reyna paced in her room. This was terrible! It would ruin her relationship with her best friend.

_Well, we were getting very close yesterday, _Reyna pondered, _but that makes hardly any difference! _Reyna knew, though, that it made all the difference. She and Leo almost kissed yesterday, and Reyna wanted it to happen.

Reyna heard a nock at the door. If it was Octavian, Reyna would not have any of his ranting today. Reyna opened the door anyway, and low behold, it was as if her thoughts called him there.

Leo stood in the doorway, mid knock. He grinned when he saw her, and Reyna smiled back. She ushered him in, and closed the door. They sat on a small couch she had near the kitchenette. Leo cleared his throat, "So are you nervous for tonight?"

"No, Leo, I'm perfectly calm!" Reyna retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She got up and grabbed a bag of jelly beans from a cabinet and sat down again.

Leo looked at her, "Reyna, uh, what part of your life is your song from?"

"Are we allowed to say?"

"Well, Aphrodite said not to say what your song was."

Reyna pondered this, "My song is from my present."

Leo thought a bit, "So is mine."

They looked at each other for a while before Reyna whispered, "Leo, I'm scared." She said so softly, as if she were afraid someone else would hear her, which she was.

Leo put his arms around her and his chin on the top of her head, "I know. You know something?" She shook her head. "I may look so tough and mighty, but I'm afraid too." Reyna chuckled a bit, and simply enjoyed having his arms around her. She felt at home with him there. It reminded her of her song.

Leo eventually had to leave for lunch. Reyna went over her lyrics and ate a lunch from her freezer. She spent the afternoon pacing and looking over her lyrics again and again. Finally, at dinner she sat with Percy and Leo. They ate in a nervous silence, none of them wanting to ruin the other's thought. Finally, the waiting was over. The camps made their way to the amphitheater, where the final performances would take place. The Olympians filed into the seats behind Percy, Leo, and Reyna.

Apollo bounded to the mike, "Okay guys! Let the competition begin!" He grinned wickedly, "Our first performer will be Percy Jackson, singing _Love Does_ by Brandon Heath!"

Percy walked up and the music began:

_This one goes out  
to the world of changers  
Shining your light in the face of danger_

_Oh,  
Tell us what you know_

_You're a saint, you're a son,  
you're a promise keeper  
Bottom of the well,  
still digging down deeper_

_Oh,  
How far you're gonna go?_

_Chasing down hope  
moving on dreams  
Taking that path  
Maybe it'll lead you home  
maybe it won't_

_-CHORUS-  
Nobody knows  
why your heart is broken  
Nobody cries  
while your prayers are going up  
But Love Does_

_Nobody walks  
on the road you're paving  
Nobody sees  
all the souls you're saving  
Oh,  
But Love Does  
Love Does  
Love Does_

_This is for the one  
in the frontline fighting  
Ringing that bell  
over everybody_

_Oh,  
Tell us what you know_

_Knocking down doors  
in the midnight alley  
Looking for life  
in the dessert valley_

_Oh,  
How far you're gonna go?_

_Chasing down hope  
moving on dreams  
Taking that path  
Maybe it'll lead you home  
maybe it don't_

_-CHORUS-  
Nobody knows  
why your heart is broken  
Nobody cries  
while your prayers are going up  
But Love Does_

_Nobody walks  
on the road you're paving  
Nobody sees  
all the souls you're saving  
Oh,  
But Love Does  
Love Does  
Love Does_

_You're a renegade,  
You're an outlaw  
of love's crusade  
And they don't know  
who you are_

_They don't know,  
They don't know but..._

_Love Does  
I'm telling you  
Love Does_

_Somebody knows,  
somebody cries,  
somebody feels,  
Love Does_

_Somebody walks,  
somebody sees,  
somebody knows,  
Love Does_

_Love Does_

Cheering erupted from the crowd, especially the rest of Seven and Nico. _He's going to win, _Reyna thought, _either him or Leo. _Percy had put so much passion into his voice it was just so pleasant. As he sat down Apollo came up, "Our next singer, is Reyna!"

Reyna walked over to the mike, "I will be singing tonight, _Arms_ by Christina Perri." The crowd clapped and the song started:

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The audience gave her a standing ovation. They thought Reyna was wonderful! Reyna was staring at Leo, hoping he hadn't caught on, though, that he hadn't guessed who the song was about. He was scowling in thought. Reyna was so afraid. What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? The Seven had told her about his tendency to fall for girls out of his league, but had he given up on her? All these questions ran threw her mind as she sat down next to him. He looked up when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Apollo had announced him next, but before Leo walked up, he whispered something that was in audible to everyone, but Reyna, "This one's for you."

Reyna could feel her cheeks heat up, and her smile widen. Leo walked to the mike, winked at Reyna, and said, "I am singing tonight, _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz."

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
So much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_Cos even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
the tools and gifts we've got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not and who I am_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_So easy is our life  
What's mine is yours and yours mine  
Hardly do we ever find  
We'd rather be kind_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get dark  
I'm healing this broken heart  
And I know I'm worthy_

_I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, I am love  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worthy_

_No I won't give up on us  
God knows I've had enough  
We got a lot to learn  
And we're, and we're worthy_

_No I won't give up  
No I won't give up_

The crows cheered like there was no tomorrow, Reyna the loudest though. When Leo came to sit next to her again, she smiled bigger than she ever had before. _Maybe he does have feelings for me, _she thought, _at least, I really, really hope he does._

* * *

**Yay another chapter done! **

**Review if you ship Percabeth! 3**

**~TW222**


	7. Ending :( Has MAJOR Leyna feels tho!

**OMG guys! I am soooooo sorry! School started and i totally forgot about this fanfic! Ugh please don't have me.**

**House of Hades came out though! Happy days! Um i kinda ship Leo with Calypso now, but i still love Leyna. So this is probably gonna be the last chapter so please enjoy! ;)**

**~TW222**

**Leo: Oh! BTW: TW222 doesn't own anything.**

**TW22: Sadly :(**

* * *

**Leo POV**

****What was I thinking? Oh I know! That Reyna looked so beautiful in the firelight and that her song was REALLY good. Ugh, I probably just ruined everything. All I can think about now is her - her face, her hair, her voice that was now telling me something. Wait, what?

"Leo!" Reyna yelled, "I said that your song was great." She smiled at me and I realized I had said that out loud.

I felt my cheeks get red, "You sang better than I did." Reyna's cheeks got pink. She was so pretty. Then I realized that I didn't just like Reyna, I loved her. Full out love. Man, Piper would be proud.

"Alright guys," Apollo said, "You will get the results tomorrow night!" The crowd groaned, but Reyna and I perked up a bit. I bid Reyna a quick goodbye, and made for Bunker 9. I ended up spending the night there, looking over various blueprints and projects. Soon (ok not that soon) I found myself get hungry, and realized it was lunch time. _Man those protein bars are really something! _I thought.

So I had a quick lunch and walked around, trying to find Reyna. Instead, I bumped into Octavian- literally.

"Oh, sorry dude," I said, offering my hand out.

Octavian looked at me in disgust, "Watch where you're going _Gracious_."

I laughed, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

Octavian sneered, "It is."

I glared now, "Then keep it to yourself. This is the way things are now, so deal with it." I walked away, heading to the forges, my humor gone. _Why is he such a bastard? _I thought angrily. _If he has a problem, then he can go complain to the monsters out there, I'm sure they'd be happy for a toothpick._

__Somehow it became dinner, and then we headed to the campfire. I sat next to Percy, he was looking nervous for a guy who had gone through Tartarous and back. Then Reyna sat next to Percy, looking, instead of nervous, angry. I wondered if she had a talk with Octavian too.

"Hello people!" Apollo said, and the crowd cheered, "We now have the results of the competition. Would the final singers please stand," We did, "In third place is ... Percy Jackson!" The crowd cheered and whistled. "IN second place is ... Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano!" **(AN: was in the HoH) **Reyna seemed pleased, then they both looked at me.

Alright, I'm not to fast with math, (ok maybe a little) but now I realized I was the only one left., "First place is Leo Valdez!" Aphrodite announced. THe crowd cheered, and Apollo pulled me on stage. "Now Leo, you are going to give us an auntro (i can't spell), right? Maybe sing for a certain praetor i know you like?" Aphrodite questioned me.

I blushed, "Um, ok?"

"Great! Leo will now sing-"

"'Drops of Jupiter' by Train!"

"Good choice, Leo! And he will be singing for Reyna!" Aphrodite announced to the crowd. I blushed fiercely as the music began.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_  
_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey_  
_She acts like summer and walks like rain_  
_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey_  
_Since the return from her stay on the moon_  
_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the Milky Way_  
_To see the lights all faded_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?_  
_One without a permanent scar_  
_And did you miss me_  
_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_  
_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey_  
_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_  
_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_  
_I'm afraid that she might think of me as_  
_Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man_  
_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
_Did you finally get the chance_  
_To dance along the light of day_  
_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_  
_Was it everything you wanted to find?_  
_And did you miss me_  
_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_  
_Your best friend always sticking up for you_  
_Even when I know you're wrong?_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance_  
_Five-hour phone conversation_  
_The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
_Did you finally get the chance_  
_To dance along the light of day_  
_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the Milky Way_  
_To see the lights all faded_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?_  
_One without a permanent scar_  
_And did you miss me_  
_While you were looking for yourself?_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_And did you finally get the chance_  
_To dance along the light of day?_  
_na na na na na na na na na na_  
_And did you fall from a shooting star?_  
_Fall from a shooting star?_  
_na na na na na na na na na_  
_And were you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

The crowd cheered, and I noticed someone get up and walk towards me- Reyna. I felt hot a sweaty. I felt the mike slip from my hands and Reyna looked from me to it for a moment before shaking her head. Then, she walked up and asked, "Do you really like me, Valdez?"

I nodded, "More."

She pondered this, then she rapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "I love you too Leo."

I smiled, then our lips met, and _oí _it was good. She tasted of vanilla, and I tugged her closer by her waist and felt her smile. It had to be the best (and only) kiss I had ever had. I traced her Roman jaw, and leaned my head in to deepen the kiss. Reyna answered by leaning closer as well. Then I heard whistles. Reyna and I pulled apart (sadly) to see our friends grinning. "Well?" Piper asked, "Don't let us stop you, it was about time." They smiled at us. I looked at Reyna, and she smiled. Before I closed my eyes again, I saw our friends smiling, leaning into their lovers.

And I wasn't jealous of any of them, they hadn't kissed Reyna.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked it! I'm going to be writing a new story(not a song fic) sometime soon about a daughter of Apollo (my OC) and a son of Neptune. It's going to be a cross over with the Kane Chronicles, so stayed tuned for the action.**

**Reyna: Review if you have read teh HoH!**

**Leo: And if you ship Caleo!**

***Reyna slaps him*: hey Rey! I was kidding sheesh.**

**Me: Behave you too. Or else I wont have anything left to write with if you kill each other.**

**Keep fingerling/ writing guys! Man this fic was fun. **

**~TW222 ;)**


End file.
